


Ten Past Two, Still Up Thinking Of You J3T.CS

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Im a terrible human being, M/M, implied murder/domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing him again would be more heartbreaking than the first time, wouldn't it?</p><p>(ambiguous synopsis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Past Two, Still Up Thinking Of You J3T.CS

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO IM ON A ROLL  
> and then ill be absent for two months  
> but what can we do...?
> 
> anywhore,  
> enjoy~~~

George lay awake another night, his hands finding themselves something to do as he stared at the ceiling. He's dead, he'd been dead for years but nothing could get him off his mind. The drugs he indulged in gave him the pleasure of seeing him one more time. His features just as vibrant as before he had died in such a terrible way.  
He turned his head to the right, Jordon lay there staring back at him, his bright blue eyes only showing the love he knew they had shared, no hatred for what George had done.  
George reached out and stroked his cheek gently, relaxing into sleep for the night

 

The next morning was a rush of waking up, remembering, driving to work, remembering, eating lunch with friends, remembering again, going home, getting intoxicated enough to not remember but enough to see him again.  
Everyday it was like that, sometimes with no sleep between, just staying awake and staring at Jordon, talking with him, sharing knowing touches and looks.  
He liked the way it was and nothing needed to change.

 

A night like so many led George to using the last of the several drug concoction he had made of boredom and depression. He was exhausted from a long day at work and just wanted to come home and relax.

High, with a movie playing on the small TV in his bedroom, George lay with his drugged up mind's illusions on his lap.  
Intoxicated and tired, George was falling asleep as he kissed the apparition, waking up just quick enough to spend more time with Jordon.  
"You should sleep, Georgie." Jordon said quietly, his voice was always calm now, not like he was with a loud and rambunctious tone.  
"Mhh, no. I can't." George said, sitting up a bit before laying back down, pulling the other with him.  
"Jordon, if I sleep now then I'll wake up without you. I won't be able to be with you until I get money for-" "George, sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Jordon placed his head on George's chest.

"No, Jordon, you won't. I know how it works and every morning I wake up without you and I'm so scared and so sorry for what I did and I can't lose you again!" His voice had raised to a yelling level, tears on his face as his arms clenched around the man who wasn't really there.  
"I just can't make the same mistake again, Jordon, I can't hurt you again..."

**Author's Note:**

> comment over kudos, kiddos  
> one day ill write something without death and/or murder but that day is not today!


End file.
